Who's that?
by Kleiorina
Summary: Old friend of Wes shows up and Travis is not sure why that irritates him so much.
1. Chapter 1

**Who's that? **

Chapter One

* * *

**Author's Notes: **this is my first fanfiction writing experience so there may be ( and most probably are) mistakes - please be merciful. My grammar and punctuation aren't that great either, but I'm actively working on it.

**Disclaimer: **Common Law and all its characters are created and owned by CBS Television Studios and Junction Entertainment.**  
**

* * *

Among detective Marks's talents (numerous, one should point out) was his famous ability to detect an attractive female being as soon as she enters perimeter, and at this particular moment all his sensors were going crazy.

Clack…clack…clack… the sound was getting closer. Clack…clack… now he could smell the perfume of, no doubt, beautiful stranger. Yes, definitely lavender with a bit of ylang-ylang, perhaps? He was taking his time not willing to turn around just yet, imagining how the girl could look like, maybe after some time (and training) he will be able to determine approximate position of female individual on The Hotness scale ( and yes Travis had an actual scale) without even seeing her. This thought got him grinning.

"Excuse me, where can I find Wesley Mitchell?" _oh, she's definitely on the top, right next to Angelina and that hot newbie from Drug Division. Wait, what!_

"Detective Wesley Mitchell. Do you know where I can find him?"

"Aahh…" Travis's informative groan was interrupted by the arrival of his blond colleague.

"Amy? What are you doing here?" _Amy. Nice name._ Travis's thoughts were interrupted once again by sudden realization of the fact that his new acquaintance was now wrapping her arms around his partner's neck and Wes was actually letting her do that!

"How have you been? Still working in the same old Law firm?" Wes asked cheerfully. Cheerfully! World was definitely going crazy, for all Travis knew, there might as well be frog rain tonight and others signs of upcoming apocalypse.

"Same all, same all. I see you have got yourself a nice temporary job" she said.

"Temporary? I have been here for quite some time now, don't you think?" Wes smiled.

"Oh, I know you'll come back. Eventually."

"Ahm, Amy, let me introduce you... '' _oh, so you finally remembered about my existence_ ".. this is my partner- Travis. Travis Marks. Travis, this is Amy. My…my friend." After a light handshake and a moment of awkward silence Travis finally asked,"so, how long have you two known each other?"

"Oh, it has been what? 15 years?"

"That sound about right" Wes confirmed. _15 years? You have known her for that long and never thought of bringing that up? I mean, she's definitely important. You let her hug you, for God's sake__! The same man who shrugs uncomfortably when I even accidently touch him. That's something to discuss with Dr. Ryan__. _Travis was not sure what was annoying him more – the fact that Wes was keeping stuff from him or that that wicked woman was able to make his partner happy in less than 30 seconds. The best Travis got for his endless efforts was Wes's mildly-amused-but-not-gone-admit-it look.

"Khm, Amy, perhaps we could discuss whatever brought you here over a cup of coffee? I know a wonderful place nearby" Wes's voice brought Travis out of his thoughts. He must have looked suspicious, because Wes was looking at him with strange expression on his face.

"Yes, of course. Shall we go now?" Wes nodded.

"Trev, would you… "

"Yeah, sure. Go." Travis didn't let him finish. Looking at two figures slowly walking away Travis thought that when his partner came back he'll have explaining to do. A lot of explaining.


	2. Chapter 2

Travis watched his partner return, smiling and whistling an oddly familiar tune as he walked. This uncharacteristic behavior most definitely was not left unnoticed by their colleagues as they greeted him with surprise and quite possibly horror written all over their faces (well, can't blame them –the last time they have seen him in such high spirits was that unpleasant incident with Travis's ipod flying out of the window and we all know how that went down).

"So….?" Travis began, giving Wes his most charming smile.

"So?" Wes answered, reaching for his beloved bottle of hand sanitizer.

"Aren't you going to tell me who the girl is?"

"You should really listen to people when they talk'' Travis gave him a false look of deep mortification and disbelief. Wes sighed and continued ''Amy is a good friend, I told you already."

"You don't have friends. You have acquaintances and colleagues. Isn't it what you said to me the other day, Wesley?" _So she's a good friend now? When did she get promoted?_

Wes paused, as if not sure of the appropriate response „Amy is…special." _Special!_

"Am I special to?" Travis once again was giving his irresistible smile that usually made people do what he wanted them to do – a skill he acquired during long years in foster care.

"Oh, you're definitely special just in all the wrong ways" Wes smirked.

"Very funny, Wesley. You love me and you know it" Travis said, making sure his words were interpreted as a joke. No need to tense their far-from-prefect relationship even more.

Wes chuckled - that didn't happen often- but then again Wes wasn't happy often. This simple sound made something in Travis's chest jump - that was an unfamiliar feeling, maybe this is how angina felt like, Travis thought. Yes, must be that. Too much coffee and not enough sleep, although this sleepless night was totally worth it.

''Definitely worth it''

"What?"

"Oh, nothing… just thinking out loud. So what did she want?" that came not at all as nonchalant as Travis had planned.

Wes raised an eyebrow and gave him an inquiring glance.

"I'm just… It's just…" _great, now he's squinting_ "I'm curious" _whoa, that was close._

"She said she missed me"

"Missed you?" Travis's eyebrows went up.

"Not everybody has unique opportunity to see me every day, Travis" ironic comment was right on the tip of Travis's tongue but he decided to leave it there as he spotted sudden change in Wes's mood. _Is it full moon today? Why so many mood swings? I have always suspected he isn't human so perhaps a werewolf? That would explain a lot – the lack of emotions, incredible physical strength and muscle control and those beautiful icy blue eyes of his…_

"Would you mind if a left early today?" Wes casually asked. _Early? You? _"Amy and I decided to go somewhere this evening…''

"Yeah, sure. After all you don't get a hottie everyday" Travis grinned._ I most definitely don't like that woman._

* * *

They were sitting in their weekly torture session with all the other couples. Although it's not like _they _were a couple, at least not a couple - couple… Anyway, Travis was in process of informing, or rather- entertaining, the group. He was telling about Wes's friend, not so much about her then about what, how and, in Travis's opinion–why, Wes did, said and thought complementing his story with large amount of adverbs and colorful metaphors, while main hero of his story was shrugging uncomfortably in his chair. That chair was the only thing in the room Wes found tolerable- it was making him comfortable (as much as possible in given conditions) and wasn't interested in details of his childhood and his marriage with Alex. Of course, there was also the floor that provided him with much needed place to look when things got extremely awkward. As for example now.

"And then she hugged him! Again!" couple of people started giggling. This was one of rare occasions when group was laughing _at_ Travis, not _with_ him and he was not sure way.

"Travis, am I right in saying that you do not particularly like Amy?" Dr Ryan said in attempt to gain back some control over the session. So far it was not going great- Travis was acting like a child whose parents refused to buy him a candy, Wes was examining the floor and the rest of the group was giggling and loudly exchanging opinions.

"It's not that I don't like her. She's just.." _common Travis, think of some polite adverb _"suspicious" _Evil._ That definitely got Wes interested. He stopped his thorough examination of laminate and looked on Travis with startled expression on his face.

"Travis, could you be more specific?" This was getting interesting and Dr Ryan was not sure whose odd behavior was more intriguing and, in fact, amusing.

"She comes almost every day! And if she does not honor us by her presence- she calls! "

"She calls _me_ not you" Wes calmly stated._ That's the problem! _"And while we are at it – what's your problem?'' now it was Wes's turn to get heated up ''you like everybody! Even that annoying girl form Drug division and I respect that, but the one time _I _need _you_ to respect boundaries - you fail miserably!"

"I did not..." Wes didn't let him finish "You tried to hit on her! Even though I _specifically _asked you not to do that! And- you don't even like her!" Conversation was getting out of hands once again. Sure, they were making her sessions interesting but at moments like that she was seriously considering hitting them with something heavy and explaining to both idiots how their really felt about each other. For goodness sake, everybody except them knew what they felt about each other! No wonder judge sent them to _couples_ counseling.

"I didn't say that I don't like her" _I do. _"Besides- she's smoking hot" Travis was once again in his playboy mode. "You said it yourself- she's a friend, just friend. So why can't I make a move? Flirting is like dancing you know – nothing serious."

"Believe me-you're not even on her dancing list'' Wes laughed.

"What's that supposed to mean?" _Oh, just a friend, ha? That's it._

"You remind me every day that in our small ecosystem you are the one with people skills– so _you_ should be able to figure it out." Travis opened his mouth as if trying to say something but instead leaned forward, kissed Wes and walked out of the room without saying a word.

''Now that was definitely some progress ''Dr Ryan thought.


	3. Chapter 3

**Wes's POV**

Wes was wandering across nearby park for past few hours with blank expression on his face, not noticing cold wind constantly blowing on him, as if it enjoyed playing with Wes's hair in this soft evening sunlight.

There were children that kept passing by, filing the park with ringing laughter, young moms, and soon-to-be moms sitting on benches chatting about ups and downs of their future motherhood and young women throwing curios looks in his direction -there was a lot going on around him, but Wes hasn't been noticing anything (or anyone for that matter) as his thoughts were far away from where his body happened to be residing. Getting thru events of the day was completely enough to make him occupied, he couldn't process any other information at the moment. But even if he was not paying attention to lovely scenery around him, it was definitely making him feel more at ease. Sure, it wasn't as perfect as his beloved lawn, but it was better that nothing.

Past few days have been crazy, Wes thought slowly approaching dirty looking bench, first, Amy showed up inviting him to her wedding and making him her groomsman or is it male of honor since there won't be any actual _groom_ at this wedding?

Anyway, that was enough to deal with, but then Travis started acting like a little child, battling for his attention. Sure, he is always acting like a child (and this particular time was quite…_enjoyable_ for same reason), but he's usually aware of his actions and stops when it becomes too much for Wes to handle. That is the reason why they have been together for so long- Travis knows when to stop.

But not this time. Why not this time? Why did Travis thought that it would be a good idea to push him to his limits? Did he already forget the last time he was successful at this uncanny task? Every time he thinks he's finally mastered the art of knowing what Travis is up to, that bastard pulls one of his crazy stunts and his well-organized world crushes down once again. Damn him. It's not that he dislikes being with Travis. He doesn't. He really doesn't. Hell, he makes his life interesting, without him he wouldn't be able to function properly, he'll get bored, and bored Wes is much worse that overly exited Travis, _much_ worse- his lawyer friends still remember that incident with his new Porsche, 50 Whisky bottles and that blond stripper… They won't come to Amy's wedding, will they? If Travis gets to know about that little mess-up of his… Stop, who said _Travis_ will be at Amy's wedding? She did encourage him to bring a date, but.. This is getting worse! Not only Travis has gone crazy, but now he is losing his ability to think logically – the one thing that builds foundation of his very essence. He needs to talk with Travis. He needs to do it now.

**Travis's POV**

_Why did __I __kiss him? No, not like that: why did I kiss __him__? If a was destined to become gay, I could might as well fallen for some cool, easy going Latino with million dollar smile! I had offers… _Travis stood up , not only he was stressed out and angry, but now he was on the route of destroying his humble home- bumping into objects, throwing things, desperately searching for the number of that cute barmen. Finally he screamed victoriously, holding small sheet of paper, reached for his phone and stopped, realizing that the boy would only be a substitute.

_God, why does it have to be Wes with his crazy cleaning ritual, his always-so-perfect suits that cannot be touched by us, mortals, and his obsession with plants and yoga?! _ _Oh well, it's too late anyways, some five years too late. _

_Jeez, yes, I'm an idiot, but Wes, why didn't Wes do something? He could have punched me, I clearly crossed the line. A hug is a torture for that sociopath I would imagine a kiss is even more of an agony. _This thought made Travis strangely cheerful, after all that troublesome quality kept women away from Wes. Only Alex and _that_ woman seemed to be able to conquer his majesties dragon of principles and issues. _How the hell did she do it? Haven't talked to Alex lately, that one good reason to drop by… _Travis snatched his jacket and headed towards the door only to nearly run into Wes, who had arrived seconds earlier and was about to knock.

They looked on each other for a moment until Wes broke the silence.

''Do you have feelings for me?" Wes's voice was quite and calm.

" ''Hi '' would have been a nice start" Travis said to somehow hide total absence of his thoughts. _At least he isn't furious._ "Look, Wes, it doesn't.."

"How long?" _I wish I knew. Please, stop looking! It doesn't help. "_I don't know."

"You have plans for this Saturday?" Wes's voice made it clear that whatever agenda Travis had for next Saturday now was officially cancelled.

"Akhm, no. No, I haven't.." His voice sounded unnaturally quiet and timid, Wes couldn't help but move closer to try to hear what his partner had to say "Look, Wes, I..I'm sorry' Travis was examining his porch which seemed to be quite fascinating at the moment, not able to squeeze out one more word out of his mouth.

"Good, you're coming with me then" _Ah? What the.._Travis looked at him not sure what to expect, Wes didn't seem angry, nor upset. This was not Wes Travis was used to seeing.

"May I know what delightful event we are going to attend?" he was not sure what reaction was appropriate at this moment. He couldn't read Wes. He couldn't stop his arms from shaking. He couldn't think straight.

"Amy's wedding" Wes stated calmly as if he was informing Travis about a dinner party that ought to take place at his grandma's home.

"Say what!?" _.She's going to get marred! Yes! Yes! Wait, to whom!? ! Who cares, she is getting married! why did she cling to Wes? Did that woman dump him!? _" Amy's getting married and asked me to bring a date." _Oh, a date. Date..date?..DATE?! _Word slowly made his way to the deepest layers of Travis's concussions, changing his expression as new emotions were took control.

Wes was enjoying kaleidoscope of emotion expressed on his colleagues face. Besides, confused Travis was a rear site and he was not going to let him off so easily, not yet, not after all the stunts he's pulled.

"You kissed me. Take responsibility. " Travis's cheeks were burning; it was becoming increasingly hard for Wes to keep a straight face but he was holding on. "Our little therapy group is convinced we are in a relationship and have been keeping it from them. Ladies are _not_ happy. And_ I_ had to deal with them after you left. They think _I_ have been cheating on you with Amy." He talked slowly, letting his words sank in. "After I told them about the wedding, they insisted I bring you along. So you won't be jealous any more. " Travis cheeks _flushed_ once again. Wes resisted his urge to kiss him and continued "Dress code is white tie, be prepared. We can go shopping if...'' he glanced at Travis ''We'll go shopping tomorrow. "

* * *

**a.n.: I'm sorry, it's been awhile :D Didn't know how to continue the story as their relashionship have become to brother like in last couple of episodes. Oh well, I'll just keep going as if nothing has happened ;D **

**P.S.**

**I will be incredibly happy about reviews. Hint. Hint.**


	4. Chapter 4

**a.n.: I am terrible with timelines T.T **

**I deeply apologize for everyone who waited, I have been busy lately. But better late than never, right? (:**

**P.S.** **This chapter is a bit different for others, there are jumps from one event to the other, but I hope you'll understand what I meant and will enjoy the story nevertheless.**

* * *

Travis was carefully examining his own reflection in the mirror- who knew he'd look so damn good in black? It is amazing how clothes are able to change people, how one terribly uncomfortable suite can make a man look noticeably better. Looking at him now, no one could in million years have guessed what a terrible, terrible night he had had.

Sure, insomnia wasn't anything new for Travis (especially lately), but usually he'd get some delightful company to help him carry through the night. This time it wasn't an option; this time the only person he would love to see by his side wasn't there, though the person promised to come back in the morning.

He said he would come back. He would not lie, would he? No, not Wes. One thing Wesley Mitchell never did was lie, at least, not to Travis. He might hide something, sure. But not lie. Don't get me wrong, he was completely capable of doing so, just could not be bothered- it is much easier to tell the truth than to make up believable lies, and putting in extra effort on behalf of such a task wasn't in Wesley's spirit.

Thoughts in Travis's head were somewhat similar to dog chasing his tale – they went in pointless circles.

He would remember every slightest movement of Wes's body, every expression on his beautiful face, every word, wondered what it could have meant; and once he reconstructed their short conversation in detail that only his detective's mind was capable of creating, and still wasn't able to figure out what the hack it all meant, he would begin from scratch, and when that wouldn't help, he would sigh, close his eyes and listen to the silence of the outside world, begging for sleep to come.

But it seemed Morpheus had better things to occupy himself with than to come to Travis's rescue, as he was left to suffer until sun rise.

Shortly after seven he heard a car pull up. Well, at least one of his concerns was officially of his shoulders- Wes was here. Well, sort of. Person who was waiting for him in the car looked like Wes, smelled like Wes and had Wes's clothes on, but looked to cheerful for Travis's liking. The way he greeted Travis was suspicious too, but then again maybe it was Travis's mind acting up - lack of sleep wasn't his best partner.

* * *

He should have trusted his instincts and jumped out of the car when he had the chance. Oh, he should have. Then he wouldn't have to stand here next to the Wes's look-alike in this ridicules piece of clothing. In defense of the tailcoat one must say that in fact it wasn't bad, but it was the 10th, the 10th tailcoat Wes made Travis try on.

Travis would feel better if his partner would express dislike of other nine candidates and Travis could argue with him, but on the contrary - Wes kept complimenting them: "This one looks good .." he would say with thoughtful expression on his face ""Turn around. Travis, you are not a windmill, turn slower so I can have a proper look. Yes... Could you try on the other one? I think it will compliment your eyes"

How another black tailcoat, which in Travis's world looked just like the previous one, would 'compliment his eyes'' was beyond his understanding, but he was not in the position to argue, especially after shop assistant, who has been kind and patient enough to tolerate them for what in Travis's mind was eternity, asked them what was the occasion and Wes smiled brightly and said "We are going to have a wedding_." _

Five suites and several hours later, Travis found himself once again in Wes's car, this time with a big box in his hand. Wes insisted he would be the one to pay, making Travis feel even more uncomfortable and shop assistant to give him a wink and wide grin. _This is going to be a long day._

* * *

"What's wrong with my hair?!"

"That's a pointless question- there's nothing right with it"

"You know, Wes, no one ever complained!"

"Indeed, your I-just-rolled-out-of bed hair goes wonderfully with your grab-first-thing-I-see clothing style, but it's a tailcoat we're talking about, be quiet'' Wes saw Travis's silently fuming in the hairdressing chair.

He had nearly forgotten what a joy it was to annoy Travis, especially now, when he got certain power over him and Travis wasn't fighting back as hard as he would do otherwise.

"No complains? Good. I'll buy you a candy for being such a good boy" Wes grinned as he gave a sign to the hairdresser.

* * *

Travis found himself once again carefully examining mirror reflection, only this time it was not his own persona that fascinated him ( he had adapted to his new hairstyle, Wes saying it looked great might have something to do with it, though he still thought he looked a lot like a choir boy now.).

Besides him was Wes, his partner Wes, always-uptight-sarcastic-Wes looking gorgeous in his own tailcoat. ''_Damn he is handsome'' Travis thought warm waves spreading all across his body._

"Man, you said we'd go to Amy's wedding! Where in the name of all that's holy have you brought me? Are you planning to hijack a wedding or something?" Considering yesterday went relatively normal-well, what in their world was considered normal- Travis was back to his charming and always confident self.

"mm?" Wes's eyebrow rose "I have not come to the wrong wedding if that's what you're implying"

"Are you sure, cause' the chick in the white dress, which I am assuming is the bride and not a very rude guest that enjoys wearing a veil, sure doesn't look like that annoying friend of yours'' Travis pointed out looking smug. Not sure what he enjoyed more- Wes being wrong or not seeing the girl today.

Just when he intended to inform Wes about his dilemma, the girl in question spotted them and approached his friend. Before he could blink, another unfamiliar, and to his extreme disapproval, beautiful woman was hugging his partner._ Oh well, she's getting married anyways._

"Oh, thank you…" "..So beautiful.." _Another friend of his? Doesn't look like a lawyer, to nice_"..you were right about the orchids.. " "…delightful color" _Look at them, having a small talk.. _". So good in white'' ''..your choose'' Travis managed to observe the scene from his position for awhile unnoticed, until he realised the noise stopped and he was the one under a microscope now.

"You are Travis, right?" He felt his eyes go wide on the mentioning of his name.

"Guilty, I admit" Travis pulled himself together, gave her one of his most charming smiles as kicked off from the wall to stand in front of them.

"Amy told me Wes would bring his boyfriend, but forgot to mention he was this good-looking." The girl said with a smile "Excuse me, gentlemen, I need to go find my fiancé now '' she said after a moment of silence, gave them another smile and went in the direction of the main hall.

"Wes…? Is that..is that true?" first shock was gone but Travis was still staring at his partner unable to blink.

"What are you referring to?''Blond said tilling his hip slightly ''you being handsome or you being my boyfriend?''

"The second part" Travis swallowed nervously.

"Well, do you have any objections to that? Though we have not as yet the negotiated terms of our new relationship, I find that the fact of us having it is indisputable.." Travis felt something in his chest loosen up and wide grin appear all across his face, when he noticed light shade of red on Wes's face.

"If you say so, Honey" Travis said before pulling Wes into their second kiss.

''This is going to be a long day'', Wes thought.


End file.
